12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Splinter
|referenced = |people = Katarina Jones James Cole Cassandra Railly José Ramse Marcus Whitley Max |location = Raritan National Laboratory |comments = }} '''Project Splinter '''is a scientific endeavor to create a fully functioning time machine. The project was created by Elliot Jones and completed by Katarina Jones. Background Project Splinter was commissioned by the Army of the 12 Monkeys. Jose Ramse, under the alias Ethan Seki, financed the program. Ramse time traveled from 2043, at which time the project was completed and the time machine fully functional, to 1987. He amassed his great wealth by exploiting his knowledge of future events to make strategic investments. By 2015, he and the Army of the 12 Monkeys, tasked Elliot Jones with constructing the machine. As a result, it can be said that it took time travel to create time travel. In 2015, the project remained quite incomplete. Elliot Jones was able to program the machine to be capable of time traveling into the future, sending plants as test subjects as far as into 2043. Despite this success, the machine was not capable of time travel into the past. In addition, up until this point, no living subjects had ever entered into the machine. Work on the project ceased on November 11, 2015, when Ramse relieved Dr. Elliot Jones of his duties. A few short years later, the Kalavirus ravaged the planet. Although the exact timeframe is unknown, decades later, the project was rediscovered by a team of scientists from Spearhead, led by Katarina Jones. The project was completed and test subjects were sent backward through time. Many of these subjects met gruesome deaths. By 2043, Jones deemed the project complete enough to begin her mission of stopping the plague. Despite this, complications as a result of time travel still manifested in time travelers, although not to the extent of her earlier subjects. Purpose The Army of the 12 Monkeys commissioned the project as part of their larger plan. The machine would ultimately allow the Messengers to travel back in time and begin paradoxing Primaries. They required all events to occur exactly as they always did, including having Ramse travel back in time from 2043. Following the conclusion of this "cycle", the Messengers finally invaded the temporal facility, completing the first phase of a plan that was decades in the making. By 2043, Project Splinter was being controlled by Katarina Jones with the purpose of sending a traveler back in time to stop the plague from ever happening. As the team's knowledge of the conspiracy and the Army of the 12 Monkeys deepened, they realized that the virus was only a small part of a much larger plan. As such, saving the very fabric of time itself became another critical piece of their mission. Terminology Splintering In The act of arriving at a new time (and usually location). Splintering in is usually from the Temporal Facility in 2043 unless a slingshot has been executed. Splintering Out The act of departing at time (and usually location). Splintering in is usually to the Temporal Facility in 2043 unless a slingshot has been executed. Slingshot The act of departing at time (and usually location) other than the Temporal Facility in 2043 and arriving at another time and usually location. Splinter Sequence The process of activating the machine and sending someone through time. References ----